I'm Not That Pathetic
by Kstarrox
Summary: Zach cheated on Cammie 3 years ago and wants her back, but Cammie can't stand him and has moved on. What if they get paired up on a mission with the whole crew and an "extra" member? How will this team work together?
1. Chapter 1

It's a long day from work and I can't wait to see my boyfriend Zach. He's so amazing and charming! I walk into my house, run up the stairs and crawled into our room. I wanted to surprise Zach. I pop up from the side of our bed and see him making out with some girl! I can't believe this! Why would he do this? I run out the room with tears dripping down my face. Zach comes running out the room chasing after me.

"Cammie! Please come back! I didn't mean it! She means nothing to me!" Zach is begging for me to take his sorry butt back.

"So why did you do it? Never mind. Don't answer that. You'll just give me some pathetic excuse you men use" There's no way I'm listening to him

"No you know that's not-" I cut him off.

" But nothing Zachary. I'm leaving." I start walking away, but he grabs my arm and pulls me into him. What does he think he's doing?

"Cammie listen, I made a huge mistake cheating on you with Stacy, I wasn't thinking straight please Cammie I sorry." His emerald eyes looking straight into mine. They look so sad and sorry.

"You IDIOT! What kind of girl do you take me for! I'm not the pathetic insecure girl I was years ago! I'm not going to take you back Zach. Its over!" Tears start rushing down my face as I run away.

"Cammie! Please Wait!" Zach calls for me, but I refuse to go back I'm not that pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hello Agent Morgan." My colleague Samantha waves to me as I walk to the elevator.

"Hey Samantha!" I reply back before the elevator closes. I have a _very_ important mission from my boss and I can't wait for it! I can't help but wonder what it'll be about.

As I'm on my way up the elevator opens for someone to come in. Guess who it is? My cheating ex-boyfriend Zach! What is he doing here!?

"Hello Cammie" He greets me with that cocky grin of his.

"What do you want Zachary?" God he pisses me off!

"Well I'm about to get information on the new mission I have." What does mean new mission when I have a new mission? I CANNOT be paired up with him!

"Look I have a new mission and I will die if I'm with you Zachary." I really can't be bothered with caring for him.

"Well we'll just see." Zach respond while winking. What is wrong with him?

"Hello Agent Morgan and Agent Goode." Our director Todd greets us both.

"Hello sir. What seems to be the problem?" I respond while Zach just says "Hey", so disrespectful!

"Intel has shown that a hacker known as "Ghost Freak" is hacking into CIA, MI6, and NSA bases. We believe that's he or she might be handing out our secrets to our enemies. We have reason to believe he or she is in Barcelona. I need you two and Agents McHenry, Baxter, Sutton, Newman, Liam(Jonas I don't know his last name) and Winters."

"That's great sir." I'm so excited to see my friends, but I keep my cool.

"One last thing, another person will be joining. Its his first mission and he's my son so-

"Dad don't make me sound boring. Hi my name's Jake." This random guy comes from nowhere and walks to me "Now more importantly who are you?" He takes my hand and places a soft kiss on it.

"I.. I..I'm Caaaammie." I respond while blushing. Its hard not to blush when you see this 6'4, golden tanned, hazel eyed, and muscular blonde. He's the living Finnick.

"Yeah well I'm Zach." He steps in front of me and glares at Jake. Jealous much?

"Excuse me as much as I love this drama, here are your covers, so can you please get going." Todd shoos us out his office why'll we take our files.

"This'll be fun." Jake says while smiling at me. He sure is right.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking away when Jake runs up and calls for me, "Hey Cammie wait up!" I start slowing down and he catches up.

Once he's near me he asks me, "So, what's your story?" I ponder for a moment and answer.

"Well, I went to the Gallagher School for Girls which is a spying school and I joined the CIA at-"

"No, not your spy story. Your story. Interests, hobbies, passions, weird fetishes, etcetera." He cuts me off and tells me this.

"Um," I say.

"Don't tell me you're one of those people who becomes their job. I know so many people like that. It's disheartening. Like, spying is in the growth business, right? The taking people over business. But surely you haven't let it succeed prematurely."

It occurs to me that perhaps I have. I'm struggling with how to pitch myself to Jack Finnike, which enthusiasms to embrace, and in the silence that followed it occurs to me that I wasn't very interesting. "I am pretty unextraordinary."

"I reject that out of hand. Think of something you like. The first thing that comes to mind."

"Um. Hiding?"

"Where do you hide?"

"Everywhere from air ducts to tables."

"Do you scare people when you come out?"

"Not on purpose."

"There!" Jake shouts. 20 people turn their head and he doesn't care. "Cameron Morgan, you are the only woman in America who prefers just hiding to scaring. This tells me so much. You must have the best hiding spots!"

"I guess since no one can find me."

"Where's your favorite spot?"

"Um." I respond. I never really thought of this. I love the air ducts and climbing through them. I've done it ever since I was a little girl. It was always the perfect spot to be alone. No one can bother you. " I guess it would be the air ducts."

"Great! One day, I'll go in an air duct due to your suggestion!" Jake is so enthusiastic. He's so unlike Zach. Zach was so moody and he never really showed how much he loved me or showed any emotion about our love. Jake is just better about his outlook at things like this.

"Maybe we'll go together?"

"Really?" His eyes are wide with excitement.

"Definitely!" I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him on the cheek. I turn around and walk away, but I don't notice that Zach is watching the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach's P.O.V

I watch Cammie and Jake's whole conversation. I can't believe this! It seems like the conversation is ending when Cammie kisses him! What is this!? Cammie walks away and Jake stands there in awe. I can't believe this. I walk over to "talk" to him. "What are you think you're doing?" I ask him and acts like he's confused.

"What do you mean?" He says like an idiot.

"You're hitting on my woman!"

"Didn't you two break up? I thought you cheated on her?"

"Look Dude" I push him back, "Cammie is mine, so back off or you'll seriously regret it!" Jake falls on the floor and does a kick-up off the ground.

"Hey, I don't want to fight you." He puts his hands up while he talks. He is ticking me off.

"Well stay away from Cammie and you won't have to deal with me."

"Cammie isn't yours. She's a human being not property."

"You're joking right? I know Cammie is a person, but when it comes to relationships she is mine. This means keep your hands off her!" I really can't stand him!

"If I like Cammie, then I can date her! She's not yours you cheating JERK!" When he says this, I punch him straight in the face. His head snaps back and his nose starts bleeding. I start to punch again when he block my fist and flips me over. I fall straight on my back and he kicks me in the groin. I grunt in pain while I double over, but I grab his ankle.

I stand up and stomp on his stomach. I lift him up by the shirt and punch his bloody face. I keep punching until he pushes me towards the wall and knees me in the stomach. He keeps punching until he winces in pain from something and throws me down. "I know you love Cammie and so do I, but I'm not going to fight you for her. I'm going to fight for her." I slump to the ground and watch him as he runs away holding his stomach. I can't help but think "This is going to be a tough fight for Cammie."

* * *

This is my first fight scene, so please leave suggestions! Heads up the next chapter will be about what Cammie is doing during the fight and we'll meet 3 friendly faces. Bye party peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

I kiss Jake and walk away. His cheek was so soft! Its like I kissed a pillow! I'm about to leave the building when I hear an announcement telling me to come to the recruitment room. I take an elevator down to the room. I walk into the room and get tackled right when I enter.

"OMG! Cammie I missed you!" I look up see Bex with the most British accent ever.

"I missed you too, how's MI6?"

"Its amazing, but I missed all of you."

"What do you mean all of us?" I'm really confused since I'm just here.

"Um hello?" I turn around and see Liz and Macey.

"OMG!" I hug them both. "This is like a reunion since we've all been so busy."

"Well who's up for a slumber party at Cammie's?" Macey suggests. I live next door to the CIA for when I'm getting ready for missions.

"Totally!" I 'm so excited!"

We're all in our pajamas and talking about everything.

"So, now we talk the important things." Macey says in a serious voice, "How's your love life?"

"Well Jonas and I are really serious, I think he might propose!" Liz says shyly.

"OMG! That's amazing! Congrats!" We all congratulate her.

"Well Preston has gotten way more hot than before if you know what I mean." Macy says while winking.

"Shut up Macey," I shove her playfully " Let me get some more ice cream." I walk to the kitchen to get some more ice cream when I see a picture of Zach and me together. I sigh and put it away. It was a picture of him and I at prom.

He was wearing a black tux with a blue tie and I was wearing a sparkly blue mermaid dress. I had on my great grandmother's jewelry that was based down from my grandma to my mom to me. It was a magical night. I got my first kiss there under the moon in a gazebo. I set the picture down and sigh. Why did Zach have to cheat? We could still be together if Zach wasn't so stupid. Well, Jake's here now so, Zach's going to have to fight for me.

I walk back into the room to see Macey on top of Bex and Liz trying to pull her off. "What just happened? I left the room for 1 minute!"

"Well, Bex didn't tell us that she was getting married!" Macey yells at me while she points at Bex.

"You're getting what!" What does Macey mean?

"Grant proposed a week ago and I was going to tell you when I got here! Now get off me!" Bex pushes Macey off

"Well now that that's cleared up, tell us about yours Cammie." Macey asks me.

"I meet this guy named Jake and-" I get cut off by a knock at the door, "I'll get it." I open the door and Jake comes in.

"Hey Cammie and hey girls. I need a hospital." He says he tells us this and passes out.

"Well this is Jake and Liz start the car while we carry Jake."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow he's heavy." We're walking down the stairs trying not to hurt him.

"He's your boyfriend." Macey says while smirking.

"Shut up, I just met him. He can't be my boyfriend."

"Yes he can because you're going on a date."

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't, but now I do, so ha!"

"God I hate you sometimes."

"Can you two stop fighting and get him in the car?" Bex says while kicking the door.

"Right sorry." We say in unison. Macey opens the car door and puts Jake inside. I sit in the back with Bex while Liz starts to drive.

"Ccccammie?" Jake wakes up in a daze.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital."

"I think-" Jake starts to spurt blood in my lap and car.

"Gross! This is a new car!" I get a jacket and wipe the blood from his face. " How do you manage to stay attractive with blood on your face?"

"It's a gift." He tells me with a bloody smile.

"Can you two stop flirting?" Bex says clearly annoyed.

"We aren't flirting."

"Aren't we?" Jake looks up at me and smiles, but coughs more blood.

I roll my eyes and say, "How did you get hurt this badly anyways."

"Zach." Jake says nonchalantly.

"What!" We all yell and Liz stomps on the breaks.

"What do you mean Zach did this?" We all yell at the same time.

"Zach was talking to me and punched me, so then we got in a fight." Jake says while wiping blood off his face.

"What did he say exactly?" Macey says while turning around.

"He didn't want me hitting on his woman. So basically he doesn't want me to talk, look or think about you."

"I can't believe he's jealous of you. He did cheat on me. I should get to like whoever I want!" I'm so mad at him!

"So you like me?"

Before I can answer Bex says, "When I see Zach I'm going to murder him!"

"Not if I do it first. He's being an inconsiderate douchebag." Macey says while stomping her foot.

"Zach's a good for nothing unfair sleazebag." Liz says while taking the exit to the hospital.

"That's the meanest thing you've ever said about a person! I'm so proud of you!" Macey says while clapping her hands.

"Can you and Bex stop squeezing me? It's starting to hurt now." Jake says while trying to move our hands.

"Sorry, we didn't even notice." Bex and I remove our hands and I move Jake's hair from his eyes. "How is your hair bloody?"

"I don't know, but can we go faster I'm about to-"

Before Jake finishes Liz says, "We're here!"


	7. Chapter 7

"It seems like he's suffering from a bruised rib. If He takes 3 pain killers twice a day for 4-6 weeks and he'll be fine." Dr. Chaubal said after some time.

"Thank you" We just got to the hospital 30 minutes ago. Jake fell unconscious right when Liz pulled into the parking spot. I still can't believe Zach did this. I mean he can't be jealous that I'm friend's with guys, right? I don't even know if I like like Jake. "Oh can I see him?"

"Go ahead I see no problem." Dr. Chaubal leaves after giving me permission to see him. I get a text before I get to the room. 'Hey. Wanna come over and watch a movie? I have Mean Girls.' – Zach. I can't believe he's texting me after beating Jake up! I'm even more angry since its about a date! I text him back 'Not in a million years especially since you put Jake in the hospital! '. I regain my posture and push the curtain away.

"Hey Cammie." Jake looks up at me with that silly grin of his.

"Hey Jake. How's it going?"

"I feel sore, but now that you're here I feel sore, but great." Jake tells me while rubbing his rib cage.

"Why's that?" I sit down on the edge of his bed.

"You remind me of my mom." Jake says seriously

"What?"

"My mom had long blonde hair, hazel eyes, average height, sweet personality, and she loved being a pavement artist. Whenever she walked in, its like the room light up. My mom was brave, smart, kind, generous and anything but mean. I miss her all the time."

"Why can't you see your mom?"

"My mom is dead." Jake sits up to look at me.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry," I look at the pained expression on his face. "I know how you feel. My dad died, too."

"This is different. I watched my mom die. I was there. I saw everything. I remember everything. You just know your Dad is dead, but for me I saw it with my own eyes. It was awful and I can never forget it!" Jake grabs me, looks me straight in the eye, and yells at me. He looks nothing like the flirtatious, funny and sweet boy I saw a couple minutes ago. All of his emotions are out and all I can see is seriousness and sadness.

"Jake, I'm really sorry, honestly." He lets go of me and lies back down.

"I know, but right now I just need to be alone."

"Ok, bye." I walk back out and close the curtain. I see Liz, Bex, and Macey there. "Let's go." we all leave without question.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update but I have a bruised hip so I need a lot of rest and I need to study for all of my tests. Please review and favorite. Bye party peeps!


	8. Chapter 8

"So what went on in there? We heard yelling." Once we all get in the car, Macey asks the question they're all wondering.

"Its not my place to tell. Its really personal." I say while playing with my nails. They all turn quiet. After a while, I notice we're not on our way to my apartment. "Hey where are we going?"

"On a mission." Bex answers with a smirk.

"What mission?" I say generally confused.

" A revenge mission"

"You mean we're all beating Zach up?"

"Yep." Bex replies while popping her 'p'.

Macey turns and explains to me, "Cammie, he beat up a guy he doesn't even know just because he was jealous. Now he's going to get beat up by people he knows. Sweet, sweet karma."

"Liz you can't possibly go along with this?" I'm hoping Liz has at least some sense.

"I really don't like violence, but he's a jerk who needs a lesson." Liz responds while pulling into this driveway.

"Well then, what are we going to do?" I finally give in.

"Liz, you'll ring the doorbell and tase him. Once you do we'll tie him up and put him in the car. Then, we'll drive to a secret location and beat him up. When we're done, we'll drive him home, clean him, and leave him." Bex explains to me.

"You really thought this out, didn't you?"

"Yep"

"Let's do it."

* * *

Sorry I'm late, but I've been super busy. Please fav and review. Bye Party Peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

We watch as Liz rings Zach's doorbell. "Hey Liz. What's up?" Zach answers a little surprised.

"Oh you know the sky and Tasers." Liz responds sweetly.

"What do you mean ahhhh!" Zach doubles over after Liz tases.

"Let's go girls." Bex grabs the rope and duct tape and we run over to Zach. Macey ties his legs, Bex get his arms, and I put tape on his mouth.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Zach asks before I put the tape on. We don't answer and start to pick him up. Liz opens the trunk and we heave him in there. We all get in the car and Liz starts to drive.

"How badly are we hurting him?" I ask after a while.

"We'll each get him alone and we all do our own thing." Macey answers me.

"We're here!" Liz yells. She pulls up into the vacant lot. We take a cross Zach out of the trunk and into the building. Macey ties him to a chair.

"Who wants to go first?" I ask and Bex raises her hand. She walks over and knees Zach in the gut and does a roundhouse kick to his head. Zach spits out blood on the floor and looks up to get a punch in the face.

"Come on Bex, let us have a chance." Macey says while tapping her foot.

"Fine." Bex walks away while sighing. Macey walks up and takes her purse off. She starts to swing it around and hit Zach. She does it like 16 times until she finally stops and slaps him like 20 times.

"Okay. Liz your-" before Macey can finish Liz runs and tases him until he's almost unconscious.

"Gosh you're crazy today" We all say astonished. Liz walks away and I step towards Zach.

"You don't even look as bad as Jake did!" I start to kick him. "Do you know how he looked when he came back?" I grab his throat and push him down. "You could've have broken his ribs! You're so lucky we don't break yours!" I stomp on his face and while I walk away I hear everyone's phone get a text message. I open my phone and read it.

"Hello spies, this is Ghost Freak. I have your friend Jake captive in my base. If you moronic life forms want him back, you'll just have to find him. Don't worry he'll make a very good assistant. -Ghost Freak"


	10. Chapter 10

Jake's pov

I just got done speaking with Cammie. I've never really told anyone my mom died. It really hurts to say it aloud. I really wish I could have stopped my mom from being killed.

"Jake, you have a visitor." A nurse named Miranda opens the curtain and tells me. I don't really think I have any visitors other than my dad, but he's working.

"Who is it?" I really don't know who it could be.

"He said his name is Uncle Peter."

"Oh, let him in." I thought my uncle was in South Korea, but I guess he came back.

The nurse walks out and in comes a man who looks nothing like my uncle. He's about 6'5, has blonde hair that's way lighter than my dad's, grey eyes, pale skin and more muscle since the last time I've seen him. "Who are you? You're certainly not my uncle."

"Of course I'm your uncle. Can't you remember me?" He looks at me like I'm kidding when he knows I'm not since he's not even my uncle!

"Look stranger, I honestly don't know who the heck you are, so I'd appreciate it if you could, you know, leave me alone?" I try to this guy get out as sweetly as I can.

"Look Jakey Wakey, I know I've been gone for some time, but you should remember me." The guy walks over to where my head is and starts to stroke my hair. What is this weirdo doing? No has called me Jakey Wakey since my mom died. I try to move my head, but he holds it still and continues to stroke my hair.

"Dude, even if you are my uncle, which you aren't, this creepy."

"You just need some sleep. You're awfully tired." The guy says this after holding my head for a while.

"No I'm not….." I try to tell him, but I can't focus on him.

"Its okay. Just fall asleep." He tells me and I drift into unconsciousness all at once.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my God, Todd is going to kill you Zachary!" After we get the text, we untie Zach and carry him to the car. Liz starts driving to the base to go talk to Todd, get Grant, Preston, and Jonas, start our mission, and find Jake.

"Why me? I didn't really do anything." Zach tries to act innocent.

"You put his son in the hospital and he got kidnapped from it!"

"He doesn't have to know I did it."

"Yes he does!" I him across the head and he clutches it in agony.

"What do you think he'll do with him?" Macey asks.

"He'll probably brainwash him into thinking he's his assistant, that he either hates us or doesn't know us, and make Jake hate the CIA." Bex answers back.

"Oh, Great"

"We're here!" Liz yells out of nowhere.

"Let's go" I say.

"Wait! What are we going to do about me? I look awful." Zach yells at us so we stop.

"Easy, we'll just say you fell of the roof of a house. He'll be to worried about Jake to care anyway." Liz tells him.

"Okay, I guess."

"Come on let's go." We all go into the building to see Grant, Jonas, and Preston standing there waiting for us.

"Hey girls! Sup Zach!" Grant greets us with his usual happy self. We all murmur back some greeting.

"What happened? You look awful Zach." Jonas asks in his shy demeanor.

"Well basically, Zach got jealous of a guy who happens to be our boss's son and his name is Jake. They got in a fight and Zach bruised Jake's rib, so he went to the hospital and got kidnapped by this creepy hacker guy who we have to find and stop. The reason Zach looks horrible is because we beat him up for revenge." I explain to everyone.

"Great, so do we see the boss now?" Preston asks.

"Yeah" We all get on the elevator and ride to the floor with his office. Once we up there we greeted with an angry and worried Todd.

"Where the heck is my son!" Todd yells in our face.

"He's just kidnapped by Ghost Freak, but don't worry we'll find him, sir." I try to calm him down.

"Let's get something straight. If you don't find my son or get him killed, then I will hold each one of you accountable and fire all of you. I will also make you regret getting my son lost or killed. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." We all say in unison.

"Good, now get out and find my son!" We all run out from the room.

"Let's get to Barcelona, guys." I say cheerfully and they all agree.


	12. Chapter 12

Ghost Freak's P.O.V

I've just given Jake a liquid dose of ketamine. That'll keep him asleep for 2.5-3 hours. He's so cute when he sleeps. He doesn't snore or move. He just breathes. I already signed the release forms, so I just call the nurse in. She unhooks all the cords and asks me, "Do you want a wheelchair for him?"

"Its fine. I'll carry him to the car, but thank you." I pick him up with ease and carry him to my car. I lay him in the back and handcuff his legs and hands to the doors just in case he wakes up, which is highly unlikely. As much as I don't want to hide Jake's beauty, I cover him with a blanket, so no one can see him. I close the door and start the car.

Some cheesy boy band and girly pop music was playing when an actually good song came on. It's called 'Stay' by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko. It has meaningful lyrics and reminds me of my parents. When they were fighting, it was the worst thing they ever did. It always hurt my sisters and I when they did fight.

I stop at a Target to get Jake some clothes and stuff when I realize he doesn't have any. I read the tag on his shirt and find out that he is a large. (I don't really know men's sizes). I twist him over a little to see he is a medium in pants. I grab his blue plaid boxers to see he is a medium in underwear. I turn him back over, cover him and lock the door.

I walk into the store and grab a cart. I go straight to the men's department and start looking through shirts and pants. "Shopping for your son?" A random lady asks me.

"Oh, yeah. He's 24, but it's for his birthday." I reply to her.

"That's so sweet. You must be a great dad. I bet he loves you."

"I bet he does."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." The lady turns and walks away. I grab some underwear and toiletries. I pay for everything and walk straight to the car. I unload the things to the trunk and open the back door to check on Jake. He's luckily still unconscious, but he looks he's having a nightmare. I bend down and kiss his head and his face relaxes. I can't help, but wonder what he's dreaming about.

I start the car and drive towards my apartment. I get stuck in stupid traffic, which is super loud and annoying. "Dad?" Jake asks me half-asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going home Jakey Wakey."

"Oh,"

"Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," I wait a couple of minutes until he's finally asleep again. I sigh in relief.

I finally get out of traffic and get to my apartment. I take the stuff out and take an elevator to the third floor. I walk to room 217 and bring Jake's stuff to his new room. It's TFIOS blue and has a king sized bed with blue comforters. I put the clothes in his drawers and the toiletries in the bathroom.

I take the elevator down to the parking lot. I run to the car and still see Jake asleep in the back. I unlock the handcuffs, pocket them, and carry him to the elevator. I walk to his room and lay him on the bed. I put the handcuffs back on him and I lay next to him for about an hour. I'm leaving the room when I hear Jake quietly say, "Who are you?"

"I'm your new roommate." I close and lock the door from the outside.

* * *

**If you're wondering Ketamine is drug used to mak people sleep for about 2.5-3 hours. I really need a cover image, so i'd be really happy if one of you made one for me. Thank you! **


	13. Chapter 13

I can't believe Jake got captured! This was his first mission ever and now he can't even go on it. Why did Zach have to fight him for no reason other than his dumb jealousy? Jake would be totally fine and Todd wouldn't be furious with us. Who knows what sick and crazy things Ghost Freak is doing to him.

"Cammie?" Zach taps me.

"What could you possibly want right know?" Gosh, right now Zach is not on my good side.

"Why do you like him?"

"What do you mean?" he's making no sense.

"I mean you just met him and you're already kissing him." He looks at me like I'm stupid.

"First of all, I just kissed him on the cheek and why do you care?" since when is he so nosey?

"It took you time to trust me and now you're head over heels for this guy."

"I'm not head over heels. I just trust him because he's not a cocky smirker who thinks he can win any girl with just one look."

"Who could you possibly know that's like that?" He tries to look innocent while saying it.

"How about you? You fit the description perfectly."

"Gallagher Girl, I'm not cocky. I'm just that Goode." He wipes off his shoulders like the cocky jerk he is. I roll my eyes and look out the window. The sky is so clear and blue. It's beautiful. "Thinking of me?" A voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I said Gallagher Girl, "Thinking of me?" Of course, Zach distracts me.

"How could you possibly think I was thinking about you?"

"When we were dating, you had that dreamy look on your face whenever I was near you."

"Yeah, well I am not thinking about you that's for sure."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you thinking about?" He asks me like I'm lying.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful the sky is. Now can you please leave me alone?" I try to ask him politely.

"Fine, Gallagher Girl. What ever makes you happy." He sighs and starts playing with his phone. I take a nap and when I wake up we're in Barcelona.

"Wow, Barcelona is pretty." I've never been in Barcelona until now and it's breathtaking.

"So, Intel says that Ghost Freak checked into the Casa Rica on Paces road. We should probably go there first." Liz tells us once we're off the jet. We take 2 cars to get to the hotel. The girls are in one car and the guys are in the other one.

We get there in about 15 minutes. We check in to a hotel clerk named Neeya.

"Hello, what is your name?" The clerk asks us.

"Hi, my name is Isabelle Lancaster." I say politely.

"Oh yes, I have the keys to your adjoined rooms here. Your rooms are 345 and 346." She hands us the keys. "Before you go, someone gave me a note to give to you." She hands me the note.

"Thank you." We take an elevator to floor 5 and walk to room 345. We walk in and I read the note aloud.

"Oh good, you're in Barcelona. You morons actually think that I'm here. Why would I possibly be in the place that the CIA 'tracked' me to be? You just spent all those hours on a plane for nothing! Just in case you're wondering Jake is perfectly fine, since I have no intentions of hurting him. You should find him fast though after 6 weeks he might not want to leave. – Ghost Freak"


	14. Chapter 14

Jake's POV

I wake up in a mysterious room. It looks exactly mine except it's smaller and has fewer decorations. I look down at my hands and feet and see handcuffs. I fumble with them for a while.

"That won't work, you know." I look up to see a guy leaning against the doorway. I remember him saying that he's my new roommate.

"How do you know?" I ask him and he smirks.

"I put them on you, smartie."

"Are you going to let me go?" He walks over and sits on the bed.

"It depends on the answer to this question."

"What's the question?"

"It's pretty boring having someone kidnapped and they can't do anything, so I want to take the handcuffs off. All you have to do is promise that you won't try and run away. If you do try to run away from 17 ft. this apartment, you'll receive a shock to your nerve system and it will make you immobile for about 15 minutes. So, do you promise?"

"I promise." I tell him and he gets up and fluffs my hair. He takes the keys from his pocket and unlocks my hands and feet. I start stretching on the bed. "What are we going to do?" I ask him and he stands up, walks to the door, and motions for me to follow. He walks to the couch and pulls out his laptop. While it's starting, he points to the empty spot and I sit down.

"Ever hacked before?" He asks me while logging in.

"No, why?"

"Looks like I'll have to teach you. Don't worry it'll be fun." He tells me and opens up a program.

"Okay, I'll try."

He smiles and says, "Great, what do you wanna hack into?"

"I don't know. How about this apartment complex?" I don't really have any idea what to choose.

"Great! So first, click that button and select APM2876. Now it's not active, so this'll be easy. Run a port scan, so we know what we're working with. So, it has a proxy firewall, but you can get around it."

"How? I've never done this before!"

"First of all, stop yelling and secondly you have me, so you'll be perfectly fine." I finally realize something for the first time.

"You're Ghost Freak, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that's not important right now. I need you to click this, type these numbers, and kiss me." I do all of these things until I realize I'm about to kiss him. I jump back and hit him.

"Dude, that's not funny!" he starts laughing and doubles over.

"You should've seen your face when you realized that. It was priceless!" he sits back on the couch, pulls me back and puts the computer on my lap. "Now we're in the hotel network."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Click payments. Then, go to Jason Heisenberg. Now click rent and say paid in full for 12 months-

"Isn't this illegal?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

"If it's illegal, then I'm not doing it."

"Come on. Don't you get tired of being the CIA's good boy?" He puts his arm around my neck.

"I'm not the CIA's good boy."

He puts his mouth on my neck and whispers, "Then prove it."

"I will." I click rent and type in paid in full for 12 months, then click save. "Who's the good boy now?"

"You are. You're just my good boy."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means you're going to hanging out with me a lot more and you're going to be an amazing hacker."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey party peeps! I'm going to answer your about the story.**

**XxCandyygirlxX  
**

Okay now I'm a little confused. They seem really buddy buddy for a kidnapper and kidnappee. He wanted him to kiss him? Really random but kinda funny as well. I guess you'll clear it all up soon enough xx

**The reason Ghost Freak is friendly is because of something that'll happen later on in the story and Jake is friendly because of something that'll be explained later. So keep reading!**

******Liela54352  
**

I've been wondering for some time now and after reading this chapter, I think I really need to ask... Is Ghost Freak gay?... Not that I'm against it or anything.. But it's just been a question on my mind. I mean, in one of the chapters he was saying things like he thought jake was cute and now he just asked him (jake) to kiss him.  
Thx. Enjoying your story

**Ghost Freak is gay and thanks for asking. I hope this clears it up for you. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

I just read the note Ghost Freak left. The room went silent for a while. "So, what the note means is that Jake and Ghost Freak aren't here and we're here in Barcelona for nothing?" Preston asks and breaks the silence.

"Yeah." Bex answers him and we remain silent for even more.

"So, what are we going to do to find him, because being silent won't help?" Macey says so we can all start talking.

"Maybe he's actually here and the note was lying." Zach tries.

"No, Ghost Freak's smart. He wouldn't be here." Jonas replies to him.

"Maybe since the CIA tracked him to be in Barcelona he has a connection with it?" Liz statement comes in more like a question.

"Liz, you may be on to something." I tell her.

"Really?" She looks super surprised.

"Yeah, Cammie's right. I don't think Ghost Freak just picked Barcelona out of the blue." Bex agrees with me.

"Liz, you and Jonas should research anything you know about this hotel. Macey and Preston, see if anyone knows about this description of Ghost Freak I got from Todd. Bex and Zach, go ask the hotel staff and see if they know anything about the person who left the note. Grant and I will go see if Todd has anymore information." I instruct to them and they all agree. "Okay, let's go."

We all split up with our partners. I pull out my phone and open up my contacts. I scroll down to Todd and Grant asks, "Why is Todd on your contacts?"

"Why not?" I respond back and start calling Todd.

It rings for a while then he picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey boss, how's it going?" I try to say smoothly.

"Cut the small talk, Morgan. Where's my son and who's the bastard who took him?" Todd says sharply.

"Well... you see…" my voice goes really high as I try to explain, but Todd cuts me off.

"Where the hell is my son!"

Grant takes the phone from me and says, "Look Ghost Freak isn't here in Barcelona. He lied, but you need to calm down. We know you're just sad and angry that Jake's gone, but you're our boss and we need you to keep your head in the game. Stop worrying because we promise we'll find Jake, okay?"

Todd responds back more calmly, "Yes, you're right, thank you. Now, what did you need form me?"

Grant hands me back the phone, "We need to know any new information on Ghost Freak. Name, number, addresses anything."

"Well, we did find that he was born in Barcelona, but we don't know his name or anything else."

"Thank you. I'm 100% sure we can use this new information."

"Ms. Morgan, can I tell you something privately?" Todd asks me in a quiet voice.

"Oh, yes sir." I take the phone off speaker and nod to Grant to leave the room.

"If you find Jake near or on May 10th, he'll be very sensitive, so don't pressure him for anything." The 10th is in 4 weeks.

"What's on the 10th sir, if its not to personal or anything?"

"I know Jake told you, but his mother died that day."

"We'll make sure not to do anything to pressure him, sir."

"Thank you Ms. Morgan." Todd responds and hangs up.


	16. Chapter 16

Ghost Freak's POV

"Put it in your mouth."

"No." I'm trying to get Jake to take his painkillers, but he refuses to do it.

"It'll stop the pain."

Jake shakes his head and says, "I'm not hurting."

"Says the guy who was screaming his lungs out 2 minutes ago. Now open your mouth and let me put them in."

"I don't want, too."

"You're acting like a 2 year old." He sticks his tongue out. "Why am I arguing with you? I'm older than you and I'm your kidnapper, so open your mouth."

"Fine, if I get to go home."

"You're cute. Now, I really don't want to do this, but I have to."

"Do owww!" I jab his stomach and drop the pills. I get the water and pour it.

"Swallow." He just lies there looking up at me. "Do I need to jab you again because I will do it?" He waits a second then swallows.

Jake sits up and says, "I can't believe you jabbed an injured guy laying on a couch."

"I can't believe you don't do smart things and listen to the person who has kidnapped you." I retort back. We glare at each other for a while.

"How old are you?" Jake asks out of the blue.

"27, why?"

"Because if I'm going to stay here I need to know the real Ghost Freak." He pokes my chest on 'real Ghost Freak'. "So when I ask you a question you can ask me the same question. Deal?"

"Deal." I get up and sit next to Jake on the couch.

"First question, what is your favorite color?"

"Green. What's yours?"

"Mine is blue. It's so awesome! Next question, what is your fave food?"

"Chicken enchiladas."

"Well, I love vanilla cupcakes with blue frosting on top, pink frosting in the middle, and pink sprinkles with a red skittle on top."

"That's really specific, but I guess it explains why you're so sweet." I smile and poke his nose.

"Anyway, where are you from?"

"Barcelona."

"I'm from Great Britain, I just hide my accent."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Let me hear it. I swear I won't laugh or make fun of you."

"Fine, you think it's stupid, right?"

I get up and look straight into his eyes. "Your accent is the best and cutest thing I've ever heard and I really hope you keep speaking with it."

"Thanks, I think I'll stick with it. So, what's your full name?"

"I can't tell you that. If you do get rescued, you might tell them."

"I promise I won't tell them just tell me. Please?" He starts clutching my shirt and begging.

"I'll you my first name, okay?"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jake lets go of my shirt and starts hugging me really tightly.

"Okay my name is Eric. Happy?"

"Very. My name is Jacob Alexander Bond."

"Did you just say your last name is Bond?" I look dead in his eye.

"Yeah, its pretty weird." Jake rubs the back of his head. "Anyway, do you have a girlfriend? I'm not flirting or anything. I just want to know."

"No, I'm gay, so I really have an interest in women. Do you have a girlfriend?"

He starts blushing and says, " I like a girl named Cameron, but you don't like her."

"Oh, that girl, yeah I guess she's cute. She's not my type, but I guess she's yours."

"It's fun talking with you."

"It's fun talking with you, too."

"Can we order a pizza? Its 8:23. I think we should get something to eat."

"Pass me my phone." I order the pizza and we keep asking each other random questions all night long.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, what did you guys find out?" We all gather into the living room of the hotel room while Liz checks for bugs.

"The hotel was built in 1960 and is currently owned by the Lañcaster family. They've had it since it was built and passed it down generation to generation." Jonas explains.

"Who has it now?" Bex asks.

"Hazel and Augustus Lañcaster. Their kids, Anna and Max, are next in line for it. They go to the Edward School for the Gifted and Talented, but its in Great Brittan" Liz explains to Bex after finding no bugs.

"Is there anything that would tie it to Ghost freak?" I ask her.

"No, the building never been hacked or anything."

"Well, we actually found something that's important." Zach says.

"A little boy who looks exactly like Ghost Freak's description would come here with his 2 sisters at the latest hour and they would stay in an empty room. The staff said his parents would fight all the time, so they just came here for peace. They also said he was a coding genius and a prodigy at math and technology" Bex explains for him.

"So, Ghost Freak was a little boy who had fighting parents and is a genius." Liz says.

"Yeah, basically. I kind of feel bad for him," Zach responds, "but we still have to find him and arrest him."

"Did you find out his name?" I ask them.

"No, they didn't tell us. We tried though. They just refused to say because of a promise they made to him."

"We found out that his mother and father are both dead from a fire in their house when he was 6. His sisters died too and he was the only one left. He was in an orphanage for 2 years until a family adopted him. The dad there abused and raped him." Macey explains to us.

"What about the mom?" Jonas asks shyly.

"There was no mom and the 2 sons there died from gun shots the day before Ghost Freak came. No one knows where the bullets came from. Basically, he had to deal with it all alone until he was 18 and left." Preston replies to him.

"Did the dad ever get arrested?" Liz asks.

"No one knew. Ghost Freak told only one lady who worked at his school, but she promised never to call the police or get his dad in trouble. Sadly, the dad found out that Ghost Freak told and the woman died from drowning. He made it look like it was suicide. He made her write a note and everything. The person we got the information form knew when Ghost Freak told him before boarding a plane when he was 18." Macey answers. We sit in silence for a while.

"So, 10 years of being raped and abused with no one to help you and when someone could, they died. That's so tragic for a kid. It makes my mom seem like a great mother." Zach says quietly.

After some time, I all get a call from Ghost Freak. I answer it, "Hello?"

"How's your search for me going moronic life forms? Found anything useful?" he asks in a mock interesting way.

"It's going well. You know we found out about your past and we know you feel awful. You should just give us Jake and we could help." I say sincerely.

I hear a British person speaking in the background, "What happened in your past?"

Ghost Freak sharply says, "Now's not the time Jakey Wakey."

"Wait, was that Jake talking?" I ask him.

"Yeah, if you knew him well, you would know that he's British. Also, you can't help me and I don't need your help. In other news, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"You can ask Jake 3 questions only in return I get to hear all you know about me, so far."

"Give me minute to talk this over." I tell him. "Do you guys think its fair?"

* * *

Ghost Freak's POV

Cameron and her friends are talking over this deal I have. It's probably going to take a while. "What happened in your past?" Jake asks me while poking me. I don't answer and he keeps poking.

I finally can't take it and I grab his hand. "Poke me one more time and I'll break your hand."

"Sorry. Are you going to tell me your past?" he looks up at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Jake lies on my lap and I start telling the story. When I'm done, he looks up at me and says, "I think you're the bravest and nicest person I've ever met and I promise I'll never ever leave you for anything."

"Jake, I think you're sweetest and kindest person I've ever met and I never want you to leave me." I say back to him. He sits up and does something I never expected him to do. He kisses my cheek and hugs me. "Thank you, I've been wanting a hug for a really long time."

"We've reached our decision." Cameron says.


	18. Chapter 18

Jake's POV

I'm hugging Eric when Cammie says, "We've reached our decision."

"So, what is it? Deal or no deal?" Eric shifts me over to the side without taking my arms off his neck and puts the phone back on speaker.

"We have a deal." Cammie says so sophisticatedly. I loved the way she talked. Cammie tells everything they know.

"Great, here's Jake." He mouths to me 'Keep the phone on speaker.' He also lies down and makes me lay with him.

"Hey Cammie." I greet her.

"Hey Jake, I can't really ask questions about how your feeling, so…"

"I'm perfectly fine. My ribs just hurt sometimes, if I don't take my painkillers." I look up at Eric and stick my tongue out. He squeezes my rib cage and playfully glares at me.

"Well, that's great. So, what's Ghost Freak's name?" She asks. 'Lie' he mouths to me. 'I can't lie' I mouth back. 'Do you want to go home or stay here?' he mouths back. 'Stay here.' 'Then, lie.'

"I don't really know. Sorry, Cam." I lie to her.

"It's fine." Cammie replies back.

"Great."

"Ok. Where are you?"

"I pretty sure I'm in California, but if I'm not then I'm in a hot state."

"Last question, what are you and Ghost Freak doing there?"

"We're just hacking and talking and breaking into networks."

"So, you're doing illegal acts?"

"I guess if you put it that way."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, why would I be crazy?"

"You're a CIA agent and you're breaking the law."

"Ghost Freak says its fine."

"Well, Ghost Freak is a crazy kidnapping hacker."

"He may have kidnapped me, but he's not crazy!"

"Yeah, because kidnappers aren't crazy."

"This one isn't. He's really nice and sweet."

"Jake he's just acting like it because sooner or later he's going to hurt you or kill you."

"He said he wasn't going to."

"People lie Jake. Don't be so naïve."

"You know you're being a real jerk, right now."

"I'm not being a jerk. I'm just telling the truth because obviously you can't see it and honestly I don't know why."

"I can see the truth. You just can't."

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like a you're on his side, Jake." I don't answer her back.

"You're not on his side, right."

"Maybe."

"Jake! Seriously, why are you acting like this? I know you feel sorry for him, but he's a criminal! You work for the CIA you can't protect him."

"I'm not the CIA's good boy anymore. I'm Ghost Freak's good boy. So, if that means not agreeing with you or not helping you then I'll just have to do it." She stays quiet for a while. During the silence, Eric tilts my neck and starts kissing it. After a while, I realized that I liked it.

"You love him, don't you?"

"What?"

"I said you love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So, do you still love me?"

"I still love you."

"So, what are you going to do about that? You can't date both off us." It never really dawned on me that I would have to either date Eric or Cammie. I love them both.

"I don't know."

"That's what I thought." She ends the call.

"You love me?" Eric stops kissing my neck and asks.

"Yeah, I realized it yesterday, when we watched that movie."

"That's great because I love you, too."

"So what do we-" My question gets cut off when he starts kissing me. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back. He kisses so passionately and dominantly. After a heavy make out session, we end up on top of each other. We're both shirtless and I noticed that my belt was no longer on.

I realized that I want Eric over Cammie. I mean he makes me feel different. I'm usually the goody two shoes, but he makes me feel bad and dangerous. Not to mention dark and sexy.

Eric understands. He brought that side out of me, and frankly, I like it.

My attention snaps back to the present. My pants are no longer on. His eyes drift to my waist. It looks like he's going to have sex with me, until his eyes snap up and he starts laughing at me. "We're not going to do anything you know, so you can stop worrying."

"Oh, I knew that." I say. He sits up and looks at me seriously.

"Unless you want to." With that, he picks me up and takes me to his room for night I'll never forget.


	19. Chapter 19

I just got off the phone with Jake. I can't believe what Jake was saying! He's completely mad! The worst thing is that Jake loves Ghost Freak and me. If he loves Ghost Freak, then he won't come back with us. Then, Todd will kill us and fire us! This is awful!

"Cammie, what are we going to do? Jake's madly in love with Ghost Freak and we hardly got any information." Liz says franticly.

"He's not madly in love and we got some information that could be important." I respond back.

"Cammie's right. We know that they're in the US and hopefully they're in Cali. So, we just have to go on from there." Zach agrees with me.

"I think I tracked the call." Jonas says.

"Really? Where are they?" Macey says.

"Well, they are definitely in California. I'm pretty sure Jake and Ghost Freak are in Los Angeles. Since it's only the 2 of them, they most likely live in an apartment." Jonas responds.

"What are we going to do? Go to every apartment in Los Angeles and look for Jake." Bex says.

"No, but it's closer than we we're before. Anyway, I'll call Todd to see if we can get a plane for California, so we can leave tomorrow morning." Liz says. We all leave and get ready for bed. I go outside on the balcony for some air.

"Hey, Cammie." Zach says from next to me.

"What do you want? Can't you see I want to be alone?" I snap at him.

"Why don't you like me? It seems like you don't want anything to do with me." He asks.

"Zach, it still hurts that you cheated on me. I mean how could you even think of doing it?"

"I wasn't thinking straight. I wouldn't have done it, if I actually thought about it. Stacy and I just happened."

"It still hurts."

"When I saw how hurt you we're, I couldn't stand it. You looked awful and I can't believe I made you feel that way. I'm actually kinda glad that you met Jake."

"What do you mean?"

"You found someone you like and you're really happy."

"You really like that I like Jake?"

"Yeah, as long as you're happy I'm happy." With that he kisses my forehead and leaves to his room leaving me to wonder.

I wake up the next morning to Bex hitting me with a pillow. "Why are you hitting me?" I say groggily.

"We have to leave. Liz got the plane for 10:30 and it's 8:30. The lot where we're leaving is an hour away. So, wake up." She hits me one more time.

"Fine, I'm up, just stop hitting me." I get out the bed, shower, and brush my teeth. I lotion and put some clothes on. I walk into the kitchen to see everyone there. Grant and Zach both look like they're exhausted. "Why are you two so tired?" I ask them.

"They were up all night playing Call of Duty: Black Ops." Preston answers for them.

"It was awesome. We killed so many guys." Grant says.

"Whatever, let's just go." We all go downstairs and check out. Liz gets a van and we drive to the lot. Once we board the plane, Grant and Zach pass out in their seats. I put on my ear buds and listen to music. I'm actually having a peaceful plane ride.


	20. Chapter 20

Jake's POV

I wake up in a different bed. I realize that I'm in Eric's bed when he says, "Hey beautiful."

"Hi, how long have you been awake?" I ask him with my head in his chest.

"About an hour. I just wanted to say that when you woke up."

"Thank you." I kiss him on his chin.

"Let's shower. You're really sticky." He picks me up and takes me to the bathroom. Eric turns on the water and grabs a towel and washcloth.

"Don't we need 2 towels and washcloths?" I ask.

"We're showering together, silly. It'll save water." He answers and steps in the shower leaving me to follow him. Once I'm in, he gets the soap and cloth and starts to wash himself and me. I basically just stand there and do whatever he says like to turn around or pick something up.

Eric finishes, turns the water off, dries us off, and lotions the two of us. "Go get changed and meet me in my room." He tells me. I walk out the bathroom and change into a blue polo and shorts. I walk into his room and he has on a green plaid shirt and shorts. "You hungry?" he asks.

"Yeah." I answer back.

"Let's get breakfast." Eric picks me up and brings me to the kitchen. He stands me up and asks, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Do you like eggs?"

"Yes."

"Do you like bacon?"

"Yes."

"Pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles. It's a texture thing."

"Then we'll have eggs, bacon, and waffles. So, get out of here shorty." He shoos me to the couch.

"I'm not that much shorter than you."

"You're 6'1 and I'm 6'4. You're still short. Now, go sit down and do something." He tells me and I walk to the couch. I watch TV until my muscles feel stiff. I get up and start stretching. "How are you so flexible?" I turn around to see Eric with two plates in his hand.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"Well, I've taken dance since I was 2 and I specialize in acro, lyrical, and contemporary."

"God, you're cute." Eric says and kisses my lips, softly. He sets the plates on the coffee table and grabs two mugs. "Orange juice, coffee, apple juice, milk or water?"

"Apple juice, please." He pours apple juice in one mug and coffee in the other. We both eat in silence. When I finish, I remember something.

"Hey, where's my phone? I had it at the hospital." I ask him.

"Yeah, it's in my drawer. I'll give it to you when I go in my room." He says.

"I can go get right now."

"No! You can never go in that drawer!" He grabs me and yells at me.

"Okay. I won't go in it. Please calm down. You look really scary."

"Sorry, just don't go in. Okay?"

"Okay." He lets me go, grabs our plates, and puts them in the sink. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asks.

"Wanna hack some more?" I ask.

"Yeah. Grab my computer for me." I reach under the couch and pull it out. Eric sits on the couch and types in his password. We hack for hours and we successfully hack into 6 banks and he steals $848,924.98. We also buy 2 pairs of Beats and a fedora for me.

"Can I call you Ghostie? I mean you call me Jakey Wakey." I ask him.

"Whatever floats your boat. I'll be happy with whatever you call me." Eric says and puts the computer down and pushes me down to the couch. He straddles me and starts kissing me. He's so irresistible. I'd do anything he wanted. Ghostie stops kissing and takes off my polo. He throws and starts biting my shoulder. He even draws blood. Ghostie grabs his phone and takes a selfie with me. He sends it to someone.

"Who did you send it to?" I ask him.

"That Cameron girl." He says.

"Why?"

"Two reasons. To show her you're fine and to make her jealous." He says and straddles me again. "Now I want you, to stop asking questions and lie down. We have kissing to do." I obey. We make out for what seems like minutes. He gets up and says, "We're going out for dinner."

"It's so early."

"It's 6:23." He goes in his room and grabs a green polo and shoes.

"Oh…" I put my shirt back on and walk towards the door.

"Don't leave." Eric says while grabbing his keys.

"Why not?" I slip on my shoes at the door.

"Remember, if you leave 17ft from this apartment, you'll be immobile for 15 minutes. I have to turn the device off Jake. So, give me your arm." I put out my arm and he turns the device with an electric pulse from a pen on his key ring. "Let's go."

We walk and get in the car. Eric drives to an Italian restaurant that I haven't been to a really long time ago.

"I've been here before. I went with my mom and dad. I had a lot of gelato. It was really good."

"Well then after we eat we'll get some gelato." We walk in and get a table. The waitress comes and I order lemonade and he orders a Diet Coke. While we order our food, the waitress flirts with me. I order the lasagna and Eric orders the risotto. When she leaves, Ghostie says, "Slut." so she can't hear.

"Why is she a slut?"

"Because, she has a boyfriend. I saw them together last week."

"You know a lot about stuff. You should work at the CIA."

"Nah, I like being on the other side of the law. I just need a boyfriend to stay with me and I think that it should be you." He puts his hand on my hands.

"Okay, I'll be your boyfriend. I should just get better at hacking."

"You're really good. I mean I'm amazing, but you'll get there. I believe in you Jake." The waitress comes out with our food and we chat while we eat about random things. Turns out Ghostie and I both love Doctor Who and hate peanut butter. "Still want gelato?" Ghostie asks.

"Is that even a question? Of course I want gelato!" I yell at him. He smirks and calls for the waitress. I order strawberry and Oreo gelato, while he orders raspberry. We both dig in when it comes.

"You have some on your chin." He leans over and wipes it off. We both laugh and Eric pays for the meal. Then, we drive home kick off our shoes, take our clothes off and cuddle in his bed.

"Was that a date?" I ask.

"Yes, it was. Now, shut up. It's cuddling time."


	21. Chapter 21

I wake up in Los Angeles with a text from a random number and I realize it's from Ghost Freak. "Oh my God! Everyone wake up! I got a text from Ghost Freak!" I yell and everyone wakes up startled and surprised. They all run to me and we check the text. It says 'You jealous?' with a selfie of a shirtless Jake with a hickey on his shoulder and Ghost Freak's arm around his shoulder. "We gotta find Jake, so I can pummel Ghost Freak." I say.

"We have to find Jake, so Todd doesn't pummel us." Bex says. Once we get off the plane, we drive to Jake's hospital. I walk in and ask, "Who gets Jake Bond's prescription? I'm his sister and I really need to know."

"Well, his boyfriend gets it for him. His name is Matt." She replies.

"He has light blonde hair, grey eyes, pale eyes, and about 6'5?"

"Yes, that's exactly what he looks like. He also lives off the highway 44 because I remember him saying something about bad traffic there. He should be here today for Jake's prescription. Oh, there he is now." We see Ghost Freak walking in with Jake around his side.

"Hey Matt. Hey Jake. How's it going?" I greet him. Jake looks worried and Ghostie Freak looks completely fine.

"We're fine, Cameron. Why are you here?" Ghost Freak asks.

"I just wanted to get Jake's pills for him. I didn't know that you had to get them today," I turn to the nurse, "Can I have Jake's pills?" The nurse gills them to me.

"I guess we can leave, then. Come on Jake." Ghost Freak says.

"What about Cammie?" Jake says.

"Don't worry she doesn't matter right now. Come on, Jakey Wakey." They both turn and walk out the door. I follow both of them after they turn a corner. I walk out and Jake pins me to a wall.

"What are you doing? Let me go." I say and I struggle to get out his grasp.

"Let's get something straight. I kidnapped Jake, so he's not leaving me and he doesn't even want to leave me. So, we would both appreciate it if you stop trying to catch me and leave us both alone." Ghost Freak says.

"Ghostie's right. I don't want to leave, so just leave us alone. We're not going to bother you or anything." Jake agrees.

"Jake, we have to arrest Ghost Freak and your not even trying to help us." I say.

"I don't want to help you anymore. I just want to be with Ghostie and I'm not going to let you and your dumb team arrest him even if I have to fight you for it."

"Why are you acting like this? You used to be nice and sweet, but now you're acting like a jerk." When I say this, he lets go a little, but not enough for me to get out. Jake looks at me and I see the innocent and good Jake again.

"Sorry, but I just can't let you arrest my boyfriend. I'm really sorry." Jake apologizes.

"Why do you care for Ghost Freak? He's a criminal!"

"He has feelings, Cameron! He's not just a psychopathic kidnapper. He's caring and sweet and he make me feel special." He yells. I realize that Jake really does love Ghost Freak and that Ghost Freak probably loves him back.

"Your dad is really worried about you. He misses you a lot. You really need to go back home."

"Tell him I love him and I miss him, but I'm not leaving Ghost Freak no matter what. We had sex and went on the best date. I'm not just going to leave him. So tell my dad to deal with it."

"Jake, I miss you. I really need you back with me, please." I reach up and kiss him. He lets me go and kisses me back. We both stop and I notice that we're both crying. "Please come back. I need you."

Jake hugs me and says, "I'm not going back, okay? I've made my decision and it's final. Cammie, I love you so much, but I just love Ghost Freak even more. You're perfect and I would love to date you, but I'm with Ghost Freak, so I'm going to keep dating him. I'm so sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

"Jake, it's time to go." Ghost Freak says and Jake lets me go.

"Okay. Do I have to give it to her?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, give her all of it." Ghost Freak hands Jake a shot.

"I'm sorry about this, but I can't let you follow us." Jake pins me to the wall again and stabs me with the needle. They walk away as I drift unconscious.

"Cammie! Cammie! Are you okay?" I groggily wake up and hear a voice yelling at me. I realize that it's Bex.

"What happened?" I ask and I sit up in a new place that happens to be my bed.

"We found you unconscious on the ground near the hospital." Liz answers.

"Did you see Jake and Ghost Freak?" I ask.

"No, they left a note saying that you'd be unconscious for a while and that we have 2 weeks and 5 days left." Zach answers.

"Until what?"

"Until something huge happens. Ghost Freak says it'll change everything." Zach says.

"Cammie, what between you and them? They didn't fight you." Macey asks. I tell them everything about what happened.

"Jake really doesn't want to go, does he?" Jonas asks.

"He refuses to leave. I'm going to feel bad when we have to force him to leave when we find them."

"How are you going to tell Todd? I mean it's his son." Grant says.

"I'll just tell him. He would want the truth. Can you hand me my phone." I say and Zach passes it. I call Todd and he answers.

"Hello, Ms. Morgan. What's the problem?" Todd says.

"We found information about Jake."

"What did you learn?"

"Well, Jake is fine. He's not injured. He's just dating Ghost Freak."

"What! What do you mean he's dating Ghost Freak?"

"They went on a date and hack together."

"Please tell me Jake was lying."

"I don't think he would lie about them having sex."

"They had sex!"

"Yeah, he didn't really give details about that."

"God. Is there anything else you found out about?"

"Jake doesn't want to leave Ghost Freak and he's super serious about it. It's not even funny. He is so madly love."

"Cameron, you have to get my son back and arrest this creeper."

"We have to do it in less than 2 weeks and 5 days."

"Why?"

"If we don't, something will happen to Jake and it's going to change everything."

"Ms. Morgan, you have to get my son back no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay, sir."


	22. Chapter 22

Ghost Freak's POV

"Ghostie?" I wake up and hear Jake at my door. Last night, all he did was eat and stay in his room. I tried to get him out, but all he did was shoo me away.

"Yes?" I sit up and look at him.

"Can I lay with you for awhile, please?"

"Yeah, come on." I move over and he lies down next to me. Jake's eyes look so sad and gloomy. "Why are you so sad?" I ask him and he looks down at my chest.

"I'm not sad." Jake says. I lift his head and make him look at me.

"Jakey Wakey, I know you're lying. Now, tell me the truth. Why are you sad?"

"I want to go home, Ghostie."

"Why? I thought you wanted to stay here with me."

"I do. I just miss being with my dad. I miss him a lot." Jake looks up at me with apologetic eyes.

"You can't go home, Jake and you know why. I could let you call him though."

He looks up at me with bright eyes. "Really?"

"Of course, I can't have a sad Jake all day." I say.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jake starts kissing and hugging me. "I love you!"

"I know, but you could show it more if you would have sex with me right now."

"We have to call my dad right now. I promise after we call my dad we'll have the best sex ever and you'll be totally in charge of it!"

"I'd be in charge anyway."

"Ghostie!" Jake whines.

"Fine, just give me a kiss right now." I say and he kisses my cheek. "Hand me my phone."

"You know my dad's number?" Jake says while he hands over the phone.

"I know every person's number in the CIA, NSA, MI6."

"How? That's a lot of numbers."

"I remember everything. That's kinda why I'm such a genius."

"So, you could recite the movie we watched 3 days ago?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome. Now let's call your dad." I type in the number and hand over the phone.

"Hello?" Jake's dad picks up.

"Hey dad." Jake says happily.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, it's Jake!"

"How are you? I miss you so much."

"I'm great. I miss you, too. That's why I called."

"You're not hurt or anything, right? How are your ribs?"

"They're fine since Ghostie makes me takes my pills."

"Who's Ghostie?"

"That's Ghost Freak."

"That's Ghost Freak, dad."

"Then, why are you calling him Ghost Freak?"

"Because he's my boyfriend."

"Yeah about that. Why are you dating him?"

"He's really nice. Ghostie's the best boyfriend ever. He makes me feel so special."

"Jake, you do realize that you can't date him, right?"

"Why can't I date him? I love him."

"Jake, he's a criminal and he kidnapped you. When Cameron's team finds where you two are, you're going to have to leave him."

"I don't want to leave him. He can't get arrested."

"Jake, it has to happen. You can't avoid it."

"If I do something illegal, can I get arrested, too?"

"Jake, you're kidding. Please tell me you're not thinking of doing that."

"I want to stay with Ghostie. It's not fair."

"Jake, I know you love him, but you're acting like a 2-year old. You know you can't get arrested just for Ghost Freak."

"I want to stay with him, dad. Please let me."

"Jake, if they find you, Ghost Freak will be arrested and you can't stop it. I'm sorry."

"I'll get arrested, too. Then, we can be together."

"Jake, you'll be pardoned, if you do anything illegal, so I really hope you don't do try anything."

"Please, dad I need to be with him." I notice that Jake starts crying and I lay him in my chest.

"Jake, stop crying. I really can't help you with this. You have to break up with him. I'm so sorry."

"If you do find us, what'll happen to Ghost Freak?"

"Probably prison time. He didn't steal anything, so I guess he won't get life."

"Daddy, can I visit him if he goes to prison?"

"You can visit him all the time."

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Jakey. Bye."

"Bye daddy." He hangs up.

"You can't get arrested for me." I say.

"I need you, Ghostie. I love you."

"Jake, I love you too, but you can't get arrested. You have a future."

"My future's with you. I want to be with you everyday and every night. I want you to love me and care for me all the time and I want to love you and support you all the time. Eric, I truly, deeply, and madly love you." Jake looks up at me and all I see is raw and true emotion. It's beautiful.

"Jake, you are the most perfect and beautiful creature ever. Ever since I met you, I actually feel happy. I always felt alone, but with you I'm never alone. You changed my life. I want to love you forever because I love you Jake. I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

Time skip to May 9th

Jake's POV

I wake up in Eric's bed, but he isn't there. I get out the bed and look around the apartment and he's nowhere to be seen. I hear my phone vibrate and it's Eric. It says 'Take a shower and put some clothes on. Stay in the room when you're done. Don't come out even if I come back. Love you baby.' I do what he says and lie in bed. I get a text from my dad that says 'Happy birthday, Jake! I miss you and I love you.' Ghostie blocked anyone from tracking phone, so no one can track it to the apartment. He's so protective. It's about 30 minutes until Ghostie gets here and it takes 45 more minutes until I can come out. Ghostie comes on the bed and sits me on his lap. "Happy birthday, baby. I love you." He says and kisses me softly on the lips.

"How did you know that today is my birthday?" I ask and he laughs at my confusion.

"Remember when you asked me all those questions. I told you my birthday is June 21st and you said yours is May 9th. I never forgot, Jakey Wakey."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks for remembering. It means a lot." I say and he kisses me again, but even longer.

"Can I get something to eat? I'm really hungry." I say after a while.

"What's the magic phrase?" He teases.

"Please, Your Royal Sexiness." I can't believe I agreed to have to say this. I guess things happen when you're in the heat of passion. He gets up and I start to follow him until he says, "No, you have to stay here. You can't go into the kitchen or living room."

"Well, why can't I? It's my birthday."

"Spoilers. Now stay here and be cute." Ghostie says and leaves the room. It takes 5 minutes until he comes back. He brings back apple juice and a bagel.

"Thank you, Ghostie." I finish my breakfast and I ask him, "What are we going to do today?"

"Open this envelope." Ghostie takes an envelope out of his pocket. I open it and see the best thing ever!

"You got tickets to see the Russian Ballet! I can't believe you got these! How did you get them? I love you so much!" I yell and hug him tightly. I'm so excited!

"I have my ways, Jakey Wakey. It starts at 6:30, so we leave at 5:00." He says and kisses my neck. I always love it when he does that. I move my head and when I start to kiss him my phone vibrates. "Go get it. I can wait." Ghostie sighs and says. It's a text from Cammie that says, 'Happy birthday, Jake. Your dad told me, so I thought to text you. I love and miss you. I really hope we find where you and Ghost Freak are. I really want that date with you.' Ghostie reads the message over my shoulder and says, "You're mine. You're my Jakey Wakey and you're my baby. So, no one else can have you. Got it?"

"Yes, Your Royal Sexiness." I say and he lays me down on the bed and straddles me. We make out and when I try to get on top he whispers "Bad boy" in my ear and pushes me back down. I never get to be dominant when I'm with him. I really like it. After a while, I look down to see I have no clothes on. It's really weird. I never notice when my clothes are missing. "What are you doing?" I ask and he gets off me.

"Sit on the edge of the bed." Ghostie says and when I do he kneels on the floor. I'm still confused until I feel something wet on my crotch. I start to say something, but he interrupts and says, "Don't talk just enjoy it."

"Ghostie, you should stop. I don't think I can handle this anymore." I say and he sighs and gets up.

"Fine. Wanna watch Netflix? We watch Doctor Who." Eric asks.

"But you said I can't go into the living room." I say and he ruffles my hair.

"I put the stuff away when I was making your breakfast. Don't ask what the stuff is. I'm not telling. Now close your eyes." He says and I close them. Ghostie puts a blindfold over my eyes and he leads me to what hopefully is the living room. He takes it off and I see the room covered in everything I love! Blue balloons, ballet shoes, Doctor Who, and sparkles!

"Ghostie, It's perfect! I love it!" I yell and jump into his arms.

"I know. I did everything you love. I even got those cupcakes you love. They're in the kitchen." He says and carries me on his waist.

"Are they the vanilla cupcakes with blue frosting on top, pink frosting in the middle, and pink sprinkles with a red skittle on top?"

"Of course, Jakey Wakey. I mean, who's Your Royal Sexiness?"

"You are."

"That's my baby. Now, who wants a cupcake?"

"I do!" He carries me to the kitchen and gets the cupcakes out.

"You can have one right now, because we have to leave in 20 minutes. Okay?"

"Okay." I say and he holds the cupcake out of reach.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, Your Royal Sexiness. Can I please have it now? Please, I really want it."

"You really do act like a 2-year old." He says and gives me the cupcake.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles.

"You're so cute. It's impossible." Ghostie says and I eat my cupcake. "You have frosting on your face. Let me get it." He licks the frosting off my face. "Stop being so cute. It's too much too handle."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I was, as Lady Gaga would say, born this way." Eric smiles and bites some of my cupcake. "No, stop it. Get your own."

"I did make them. I can just throw them all away."

"No! Please don't! I love them." I plead.

"I'm joking, Jakey Wakey. Calm down." He says and puts me down. "Put some fancy clothes on. We're leaving in 20 minutes." I put some on and he gets his keys. I give him my arm and he turns off the device in my arm. We walk down to the car and drive to the theater. I'm so excited about the ballet! It's going to be amazing.

After the show

"It was so beautiful! They danced amazingly." I say when we're in the car.

"I have to admit. I don't like ballet, but it was 2 and a half hours of beautifulness." Eric replies. "Wanna go home or do something?" He asks.

"Let's go home and have some fun." I say.

"Oh, I need to give you something when we get home."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Don't worry about it." We drive home in silence after that. Once we get into the apartment, he goes in the fridge and grabs a syringe.

"What is that?" I say worriedly. I hate shots and needles.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit. I promise. All it does is make you forget some specific things." Eric says calmingly.

"Like what?"

"Deaths and pain. Jake, I know that your mom died tomorrow. I can make you forget it. You will never feel pain from that. You'll forget and you'll feel happy. Don't you want it?"

"Okay, just do it slowly." I say and he puts the shot in. It doesn't hurt at all.

"Tomorrow, you won't feel any pain. Now, let's go have some fun."


	24. Chapter 24

**For anyone who wonders if this story will be a Zammie, I honestly don't know. I'll probably figure it out later on in the story, but right now I don't know.**

* * *

May 10th (The Big Day)

I was eating peacefully until I hear Liz come into the house and yell, "I found Jake and Ghost Freak!" I jump up and run to her.

Preston's already there and says, "This is great. Maybe we can stop Ghost Freak since today is the day that he's doing something to Jake."

"How did you find them?" I ask.

"Well, I used the left over serum from the shot you got from Jake and found out that it's only available in a particular hospital. So, I went there and the owner told me that 2 people ordered near the time of your injection. One lives in Portugal and the other lives in California. I asked for the address of the one in California and he gave it to me."

"So, he just gave you the address?" Jonas asks suspiciously.

"I kinda had to force him to do it." Liz admits.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"They are-" Liz falls unconscious before she can tell us. We see a note on her back when she falls. It says, 'Good job, the only person on your team who has brains found me. Too bad she found out too early. You'll have to learn in an hour or 3. P.S. This isn't Ghost Freak. I'm much more dangerous, but we're working together. Oh, and that Jake boy. He'll be your worst enemy. - KG.

"So, we have a new enemy whose working with Ghost Freak and they're doing something with Jake. Well, this is great isn't it?" Preston says.

"Well it's obviously a girl. The note has Russian perfume on it and we know her initials, so we're closer than we were when we started with Ghost Freak." Macey comments.

"Macey's right. If they're working together, maybe when we find Ghost Freak we'll find her." Grant agrees.

"I just want to know how she injected Liz and got the note on her without Liz noticing. She must be really good." Bex says.

"Well, we'll find out when we find her and Ghost Freak." I say and they all agree. I start walking away when Zach pulls me aside.

"I think I might know something about the person." He says.

"Really? What?" This would be amazing to know.

"I think they're close to my mother. I smelled the perfume. It smelled just like my mother's."

"How do you know it isn't her?"

"She wouldn't hide her identity."

"Thanks for telling me. It's really useful. I also wanted to know if you still had Mean Girls."

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm not saying we should get back together, but I forgive you and I want to watch Mean Girls with you sometime." I say sincerely.

"I would love to, Gallagher Girl."

* * *

Jake's POV

I wake up in Ghostie's arms. Yesterday was the best day ever! I've never had a more awesome birthday! "Hi Ghostie." I say and he looks down and smiles.

"Hey, Jakey Wakey. How's it going?" Eric asks.

"I'm feeling great like always."

"So, you don't feel sad or anything?"

"No, why should I? Nothing bad happened today." I say and he smiles again.

"That's great, but this might seem like a random question, but do you know who Cameron Morgan is?"

"No, should I? Is he a celebrity?" I ask. I've never heard of that guy in my life.

"No, you shouldn't. I just made him up to see your confused face. It's so cute. Anyway get some clothes on. I need you to meet someone in 10 minutes." Eric says and gets up.

"Who is it?" I ask and he smirks and ruffles my hair.

"You won't know until she comes." I sigh and put so clothes on. When I walk out, I see the most beautiful girl ever. She has long dark red hair with emerald green eyes. She has pale skin and looks about 5'11. She's magnificent.

"Hi, my name's Kira. I'm guessing you're Jake." The girl says and she has a lovely Russian accent.

"Yes, I am. How's it going?" I ask her.

"It's going well. I have to say Eric sure did pick a good one." Kira responds.

"Um, thank you." I think I'm blushing by now.

"Kira, stop flirting. We have business to do." Eric says while he walks in.

"Fine, I'll stop," She turns to me, "Jake, you are very important to some very important people. We need you at the Circle. You're the perfect new recruit."

"Isn't the Circle bad?" I ask.

"No, the incompetent CIA makes it look that way when they're the bad ones. It's actually time you knew something."

"What is it?"

"Cameron Morgan, Zach Goode, Preston Winters, Bex Baxter, Macey McHenry, Jonas Liam, and Elizabeth Sutton are team who killed many people. They even killed your mother and you didn't even get a chance to know her. You might not believe me, but it's true. I saw it, but the worst thing was that your dad allowed it. He was their leader. Now, they're coming for you and Eric to capture and kill. They're going to act all nice to you, but in the end you'll be dead from them. It's so sad." She says.

"Well, there has to be something we can do to stop it." I don't get killed from the team who killed my mother. I didn't even get to know my mom! How could they do that?

"Join the Circle. When they find you, you can be our mole. Tell us things, so we can end the dumb CIA. You'll be helping, so many people by ruining them."

"She's right. You will be." Ghost Freak says from the corner.

"I'll do it. I'll do it for my mom." I say and they both smile.

"You made a great choice. So, here's the plan…

* * *

Cammie's POV

It's 3 hours until Liz finally wakes up. "Hey guys. I don't know what happened."

"Some mysterious girl who's working with Ghost Freak drugged you and left a note. Anyway where are they?" Bex asks.

"They're at the Sunny Hills Apartment Complex on 3678 street in Los Angeles room 217." She says.

"That's 10 minutes from here. How did we never notice that?" I say.

"Well, that's not important we just need to go there and get those two." I tell them. We all go to the truck and drive down to the apartment. Liz and Jonas stay in the truck. We run up so many stairs until we get to his floor. We run to the hallway and I tell Macey and Preston to guard all doors to the hallway. We get to his door and Bex and Grant stay back. I walk to the door with Zach and I knock on it. No one answers, so Zach kicks down the door. We see a sleeping Jake on a couch. I run over and wake him up. He wakes up and I ask, "Jake, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

* * *

**This is the end of book one of this series hopefully. So, should I add the second book as a new story or should I just write it with this one. Please tell me what you guys like. You all are so important.**


	25. Chapter 25

**All my update times are going to be weird since the computer I use to write on is a school computer and I can't get it back until June 9th, so it's going to be weird updates. I'm so sorry about this! I wish I could change it!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Jake asks with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? It's me, Cammie." I say and he looks even more confused.

"I don't know any Cammies, sorry."

"You don't remember me. You remember Zach, right?"

"I only know a Zach from 3rd grade, and he took my sandwich. He's in prison right now." Jake says and then something hits me. This is the thing that Ghost Freak was talking about! He wiped Jake's memory!

"Jake, you need to come with us. We have to take you home." I say.

"What do you mean? I'm already home. This is where I live with my boyfriend."

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

"I call him Ghostie. He told me not to tell anyone his real name, so sorry." Jake says apologetically.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't know. He didn't say, but he left with a bag."

"Oh, okay. Jake, you really do need to come with us. It's important."

"I don't even know you. Why should I leave here?" Jake says and folds his arms.

"Zach, knock him out." I say and Zach walks over, hits him on neck and throws him over his shoulder.

"This isn't good, Cammie. How are we going to get his memories back?" Zach asks while we walk down to the truck.

"What do you mean get his memories back?" Macey asks from nowhere.

"Ghost Freak wiped them from Jake. So, Jake has no clue who we are." I explain and we get in the truck.

"Why is Jake on Zach's shoulder and unconscious?" Liz asks and starts driving to the base.

"Jake lost his memory and didn't want to go, so Zach knocked him unconscious and carried him down here." I explain. We drive in silence, but with Jake occasional mumbling. Half way through the ride, Jake wakes up and all he does for the whole trip is talk to us girls. He's so sweet and charming even when he's talking to people he doesn't even remember. I look over to the guys and I think I see jealousy. We get the base and we go straight to Todd's office. We barge in and Todd is about to yell at us until he sees Jake. He looks relieved and happy. He gets up and says, "Hey, Jake."

"Hi." Jake answers and Todd hugs him.

"I missed you so much." Todd says.

"Um as much as I love hugs, who are you?" Jake asks and Todd lets go.

"What do you mean? I'm your dad."

"Jake lost his memory. He doesn't remember any of us. There's also another problem." I explain.

"What is it?"

"There is someone else who works with Ghost Freak and she works for the Circle."

"Do we know how much of a threat she is?"

"She somehow injected Liz with a sleep serum and left a note without her noticing. She's also close to Catherine."

"This is serious. Thank you for telling me," He turns away from me to the rest, "Could you boys show Jake to your apartment. He'll be staying with you."

"Yes, sir." They say and lead Jake away.

"Ladies, I need you to find information from Jake. I saw his look when you mentioned the girl. He knows something and he's not telling. I know you all will be more close to him than the others. This is your mission and it's very important." Todd tells us.

"You can count on us, sir." Bex says and he dismisses us.

"Do you think Jake knows something?" Liz asks.

"I think so. He probably knows the girl from Ghost Freak." I say.

"He's might be surprised that the girl is dangerous, so maybe he just wants to hide anything he knows about her, so she doesn't get hurt." Macey says.

* * *

Jake's POV

"So, you don't remember anything about us?" That annoying Grant asks me that for the 5th freaking time! They keep asking the dumb question after they told me everything that "happened" even though it's all a lie. I hate having to be clueless and believe everything that they say.

"Yes, I have no clue who you are." I'm trying to keep my cool, but honestly they're annoying me so much.

"Don't worry. You'll get them back. All you need is some quality time with us." Zach says and slaps my back. Of all the people to do that, Zach does it he's a traitor to the Circle and even worse his mother.

"Zach's right. You don't need to worry." That goody two-shoe Preston agrees with him. I honestly don't think I'll survive staying with them.

"Your dad was really worried about you." Jonas says in a quiet voice.

"I bet he was. I did get kidnapped." I say and they all agree. We get to their apartment and it's actually clean and not a pigsty.

"Welcome to Casa de Awesome!" Grant yells. God, he's loud.

"You can sleep with me and Grant. Preston and Jonas's room is big enough for only the both of them." Zach says and he motions for me to follow him. "This is our room. We'll get your stuff later, but make yourself at home." He and Grant walk out and I get a text from Kira. _(Kira= italics_ **Jake= bold**)

_How's it going, Jake? Everything according to plan?_

**Yeah, the guys are just annoying and idiots, but at least Jonas has a brain.**

_That's great! How are those sluts?_

**I have a problem with them. They're talking to my dad about something and I'm pretty sure it deals with you.**

_They're probably trying to get information from you. Don't tell them anything that's true other than that I'm Russian._

**Do I tell them your name?**

_You can tell them my first name and make up a last name that starts G._

**Got it. Tell Ghostie I love him!**

_He said, "I love you, too." Jake, you got this. Don't screw it up. I have faith in you._

**Thanks Kira, I won't let you down.**


End file.
